Rp AOT
by Tissedbullesrps
Summary: Je suis à la recherche de partenaires pour RP. N'hésitez pas.


**SNK/AOT - Requêtes de RP**

.

Étant une grande fan de SNK/AOT, je fais beaucoup de RP sur ce thème, si une idée ci-dessous vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me contacter par note ou dans les commentaires.

 **Petit règlement:**

.  
\- Il est interdit de faire interagir mon personnage ou de le tuer. Le power gaming/god mod est interdit.

\- Si vous n'aimez pas ma mauvaise orthographe passez votre chemin.

\- En raison du thème de certains RP's, je n'accepterais que des personnes de 18 ou plus ou du moins. (risque de contenu osé)

\- Merci de respecter le scénario et votre engagement si vous vous engager c'est qu'il vous plait un minimum je présume.

\- Je jouerais en double RP un personnage masculin pour votre Oc si vous en avez un. (si c'est l'un de ceux que j'aime aussi on s'arrangera dans un autre RP en parallèle.)

-Copyright: Bénédicte, Helle, Suzette, les idées de RP, sont ma propriété quand à l'univers de Attaque des titans/SNK et les personnages officiels (Levi, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Berholdt, Annie, Christa, Reiner, etc) sont la propriété de Hajime Isayama.

\- **Je n'accepte de jouer qu'avec des personnes régulières, motivés et sérieuses car je compte illustré les scène du RP et j'aime que ça dure dans le temps comme les RP's duraient jadis (j'ai connu les RP sur msn au début des années 2000) et je suis dépité de voir que de nos jours les gens se contentent de jouer deux jours et disparaissent.)**

 **1\. Mon Oc (femme/gentille ou méchante/ humaine) x votre Oc (Métamorphe titan/gentil/mec):** .

Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui accepterais de jouer un métamorphe capable de se transformer en titan (un peu comme Eren), mais avec un tempérament proche de Marco ou de Bertholdt. Voici l'idée: mon personnage (la femme donc), surprendrais votre Oc lors d'une transformation. Mais elle n'aurait pas le cœur à le vendre à cause de son tempérament et/ou ses sentiments pour elle (peut-être un gars qui en pinçait pour elle.).

 **2\. Mon Oc (femme humaine ) x votre Oc ( Métamorphe titan/méchant/mec) :**

Mon personnage (la femme), aurait découvert le secret de votre Oc (le métamorphe). Et il sais qu'elle la surpris ou du moins qu'elle sais ce qu'il est. Etant en mission d'infiltration à l'armée, il a donc décidé de faire en sorte qu'elle se taise (chantage, etc) et envisageant même de la capturer.

 **3\. Mon Oc (femme/gentille ou méchante/ métamorphe) x votre Oc (Mec/humain/gentil ou méchant):**

C'est la même idée que la première, sauf que mon Oc est une femme métamorphe en titan. Elle peut être méchante ou gentille ça dépendra de ce que l'on décidera ^^.

 **4\. Suzette (mon Oc) x Reiner x Bertholdt (triangle amoureux):  
** **.**

.

Tout comme dans les idées précédente mon Oc aura surpris une discussion, un secret qu'elle n'aurait pas du mais cette fois ci entre Reiner et Bertholdt. Je pense qu'un triangle serait marrant. Les deux hommes auraient décidés de la surveiller, la stalker et voir même de la capturer.

(Dans ce RP les deux zigotos ont 18 ans, et font partie de l'armée comme dans l'animé mais Christa et Annie n'existent pas. Voyez ça comme un univers alternatif)

 **5\. Suzette x Bertholdt:**

Même idée que la quatrième, mais ici Suzette trouve Bertholdt déprimé et mal. Les deux entretiennent une relation amicale, ce qui fait que lorsqu'elle découvre son secret ça ne plait pas à Reiner, mais comme Bertholdt a des sentiments pour elle ça envenime un peu la situation.

 **(Dans ce RP les deux zigotos ont 18 ans, et font partie de l'armée comme dans l'animé mais Christa et Annie n'existent pas. Voyez ça comme un univers alternatif)  
** **.**

.

 **6\. Bénédicte (mon Oc/humaine?) x Levi - (Horreur/drame/romance):**

.  
Dans cette idée, mon Oc Bénédicte est accusée d'être une meurtrière, et d'avoir tué son petit ami mais aussi de l'avoir manger. Elle a été capturé sur la scène du crime, ce qui ne joue pas en sa faveur lors du jugement. Erwin qui est l'oncle du défunt connaissant très bien la femme est méfiant ça ne ressemble pas au caractère de Bénédicte de tuer quelqu'un.

Un étrange psychiatre semble de plus voué une obsession à l'internement de la jeune femme ébranlée, détruite et surtout effrayé par ce qu'il se passe et étrangement effrayé par l'homme. Mais Erwin a du flair et a réussi à avoir la garde de la femme qui est tout de même un de ses soldats dans la prison de son régiment. Sous la surveillance de Levi, cependant le comportement de la femme devient de plus en plus étrange...

.  
 **7\. Bénédicte (mon Oc/humaine) x Levi - (comédie/romance) :**

Bénédicte est devenue entraineuse des chevaux du régiment, suite à un accident en mission elle ne peut plus partir en expédition mais Levi a fait en sorte qu'elle puisse rester parmi eux avec un job plus facile pour elle.

Cependant périodiquement la femme souffre encore de lourdes séquelles.

Malgré cela elle reste le bout en train, maladroite, un peu cocone, mais avec un sale caractère qui taquine très souvent le caporal, ils semblent un peu copains comme cochons mais la femme a des sentiments pour lui.

 **8\. Helle (Mon oc) x Levi (Drama/romance):**

Helle est une femme barbare venant d'une contrée perdue au dela des murs. Un peu comme les vikings. Alors que tout semble 'normal' pour les habitants de la ville, le squad de Levi découvre une armée étrangère foncant vers eux. Accompagnant de titans 'dressés'

La guerre entre les deux factions commence et Erwin veux en savoir plus sur ces improbables étranger demandant à Levi de capturer Helle.

 **9\. Autre idées:**

Je n'ai pas tout listé, et je le ferait peut-être bientôt, mais je peut vous dire que je ne suis pas fermée à d'autre idées et autre couple, fan couple. Par exemple mon Oc x Jean et Marco (triangle) j'ai aussi des scénarios alternatif avec Bénédicte et Levi.


End file.
